


Twas the Night Before Christmas

by ravenjeep2001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenjeep2001/pseuds/ravenjeep2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A light hearted Supernatural spin on a classic Christmas poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas the Night Before Christmas

Twas the night before Christmas and down in the bunker

Dean had a bottle, behind which he did hunker.

A Macbook put neatly in the library with care

In the hopes that Sam Winchester soon would be there.

The weapons were nestled all snug in their cases

While the dust continued to settle in unoccupied spaces.

With Kevin translating his Tablet and Crowley in his Cage

Dean dropped his bottle on Sammy's book page.

"Dammit Dean, cried Sam upset with the splatter

He sprang from the table his lap all the wetter.

Away to his bedroom he flew in a flash

Hoping the whiskey would not give him a rash.

The light from the splinters of Dean's broken bottle

Gave the luster of a Disco to the ceiling…"HEY CAS!"

Then what to Dean's glazed over eyes should appear

But an angel in a trenchcoat holding a beer.

"Hello Dean" said Cas, his eyes all askance

As he watched Dean perform a drunken happy dance.

"I don't understand what you want me to read

This rhyme is not going at all like the author had written."

"Now Cash my old buddy, don't woory bout nuttin

Jush read the damn page or your ash I'll be hurtin!

From the top of the page to the…to the…bottom

Read allit now fer t'morrow I'll have forgotten."

As dry heaves overtook him Cas looked on in worry

Dean sometimes went too far for the sake of a story.

With a sigh and a glance at the poorly written script

He started to read, his voice gravelly and clipped.

"Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house

Not a creature was stirring…except that damn ghost!

The salt was placed round the doorways with care

In case a vengeful spirit soon would be there.

The hunters were nestled all snug in their hiding place

While Dean flicked his lighter all up in Sam's face.

And Bobby with his shotgun and Rufus with his poker

Had just settled down with a bottle of Johnny Walker.

When out in the kitchen there arose such a clatter

They sprang from their spots to see what was the matter.

Away to the door Dean flew in a flash

And the spirit knocked him down…flat on his ass."

Cas stopped his reading and glanced down at Dean

Who was laughing so hard on the table he needed to lean.

"Dean, I don't understand why you think this is funny."

Dean gasped and said "Oh jush ferget it ya big dummy!"

Cas looked offended and downright unhappy

But Dean was on the floor getting ridiculously sappy.

Dean laughed til he cried and passed out on the tile

Cas hadn't seen Dean that happy in more than a while.

He picked Dean's body and carried him away

Dumped him on his bed which was shaped like a sleigh.

He tucked him in snugly and then turned to leave

When he heard Dean say "Cas you're my best friend…stay a while please."


End file.
